Loving your Enemy
by starsandsams
Summary: Kori Anders and Richard Grayson are not your typical love story. Friends once but no longer,these two constantly bicker with their own little posy to back them up. When will they know when enough is enough? Especially when enemies love each other.AU story


**Hey there! This is a little snippet of what my story will contain!:D Hope you all enjoy this little bit!**

**Team ups: Kori, Wally, Rachael, Garfield, Koma**

**Team ups: Richard, Jess, Terra, Roy, Victor**

**Please R&R!PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It all starts in High School my dear friend. Seeing new and old faces you've once seen before, laughter and humorous moments with close friends, finding classes you enjoy to no end-

But love isn't one of them, finding that special one is not one of them, and falling in passionate deep love doesn't exist in my book.

Only enemies.

* * *

><p>"Move it firecrotch!" A sly smirk grew further upward on his lips, a sinister poison applied in every word he spoke to her.<p>

"Oh ha ha Richard, you're real mature-" A red headed friend of Kori Anders spoke up to defend her in the situation she was in. He, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, and Koma Anders were her little back up posy. They had her back when things turned for the worst in situations, especially if Richard was involved.

"Bite me." Kori snapped back at the ebony hair boy standing directly in front of her. It was unlikely for her to get so angry on occasions like this since they were almost always common when they passed by each other in the hallways, but their first day of their senior year had a slight change in atmosphere. She wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Kori, remember you're the better person in this-"

"Screw that Wally!" Suddenly the fiery hot red headed Kori grabbed the collar of Richards's shirt and tightened her fist once she had a great grip.

"Get off him!" Terra Markov pushed Kori forcefully on the shoulder, causing Kori to lose her grip and stare at her in dismay.

"Back off Barbie!" Rachel Roth, Kori's best friend in the whole world decides to step in. Rachel hated Terra's guts since day one. Terra use to date Rachel boyfriend Garfield and shattered his heart into millions of pieces.

"You and what army witch?" Jess Links, Terra's only good friend never like Rachel when she found out she was the reason why Terra cried herself to sleep at night.

"My fist bitch!" Koma was always the feisty one when it came to brawls like so. She never seemed to not want to punch someone's face in if she was given the chance.

"Okay ladies, no more of this" Victor Stone, Richards good friend stepped in and pushed both girls gently on the shoulders. He never really liked it when the girls went at each other. He always gets a but terrified while watching the bicker at each other, knowing something bad could break out in any second.

"Dude, keep your hands off her!" Garfield Logan, ex best friend of Victor Stone piped in, poking Victor roughly in the chest.

"I suggest you keep your hands off Victor Veggie man." Roy Harper, friend of Richard smacked Gar's hand off of Victor's chest.

"Okay guys no more." Wally felt like she was getting a headache from all this fighting between the two groups. This riot between the two groups has been going on since they all were in their freshman year of High School. The arguments seem to escalate as the years went by before their eyes.

"Can't take the heat crotch boy?" Richard sniffled in a chuckle, giving Wally the worst glare he could muster out.

"Go be a good rich kid and get the hell out of my way." Kori readjusted the strings to her backpack; glaring at him the dirtiest glare the good hearted of a girl like her could do possible.

Leaning in closer to her, Richard applied a smile to his perfectly tanned angelic face. Narrowing his eyes to some extent, he whispered softly to her "Maybe I like being this close?"

Sneering at his remark, Kori couldn't help but to feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter around wildly as they struggled to calm down. Before Kori had anytime to say something vial back, Kitten Moth ran in between the two, thrusting a pink sheet of paper directly in their faces.

"My party is tonight everyone! I expect to see you all there!" She gave Richard a small wink before running off to plant the next invite in some other innocent students face in Jump City High.

"See you there Kori"

And they were off.


End file.
